Swim The Ocean For You
by Kitkat052692
Summary: Fitz is out of Jail and on probation. So where does his probation officer make him volunteer? Clare Edwards church. Clare looks at Fitz like a criminal but will he show her his true side? His real self and will it be enough to win the girl? Flare
1. Chapter 1

**Swim the Ocean For You**

**Fitz is out of Jail and on probation. So where does his probation officer make him volunteer? Clare Edwards church. Clare looks at Fitz like a criminal but will he show her his true side? His real self and will it be enough to win the girl? Based on The Song Kelsey by Metro Station.**

Fitz smoked his cigarette as he looked at the church where he would be spending every Saturday till his community service requirements were met. He groaned. He wouldn't even be in situation if that hearse driving freak hadn't been well a hearse driving freak. True breaking his stupid hood ordainment off was petty and childish, but Fitz didn't care about the guy. Eli was more fueling the rivalry than he. He could care less about him. Maybe that was Fitz's life. One stupid mistake after another. And now cause he decided to teach Eli a lesson at a dance, he had to volunteer at a church. Bianca and Owen laughed at him when he told him. Owen made some inappropriate comment about Catholic girls and Bianca laughed and made of with her boy toy of the moment. Fitz just wanted to serve his time and get it over with. He put out his cigarette and walked into the building.

"You must be Mark Fitzgerald." the pastor asked

"Yeah. But please call me Fitz." Fitz hated his full name. It was only used when he was in trouble.

"Ok Fitz. Today you will working in our nursery with one of teen volunteers."

"Goodie." I said. Some upbeat perking creepy bible chick.

"This is Clare Edwards." and Fitz nearly stopped in his tracks. Clare looked shocked and confused "Clare this is Fitz."

"We know each other." Fitz said

"That is good. Stick to Clare like glue." the pastor replied and walked away.

"You gonna have a problem with this?" Fitz asked watching her forehead wrinkle with anger

"It was a month ago. I don't care anymore." Clare turned away, but Fitz stopped her

"I am not the bad guy here." Fitz defended himself.

"A good guy wouldn't go after someone with knife." Clare said "A good guy wouldn't do all that to prove a stupid point." Clare walked away. Then turned back "Just because your out of jail, doesn't mean anyone thinks your any different." she walked away. For some Fitz felt hurt by Clare's simple yet hurtful words. So simple and he has heard them a lot but why when this little miss goodie two-shoes said them hurt more than anyone. Something inside of Fitz snapped and now he wanted to prove this girl wrong. He wanted Clare Edwards he was a good guy.

Authors Note

I know I am in the middle of a Anti Fitz story but I do kinda like Fitz.. Yeah he went after Eli with a knife, and kicked Eli in the balls and all, but Fitz was willing to let go of this rivalry and Eli wasn't. I still love Eclare more but I also would like to see more Fitz/Clare interaction. I know many of you will not like this but I hope you don't leave any mean comments.. if you don't like it just don't read it again.. OK? Thanks

KatieC

(Kitkatty)


	2. Chapter 2

"I wanna go outside!" the little boy yelled at Fitz.

"Well you can't" Fitz was loosing his cool. This kid had been throwing a tantrum for an hour.

"I am gonna hold my breathe till you let me go out side."

"Its raining."

"You just being a meany."

"Well your being a brat!" Fitz didn't care how childish he sounded Clare watched them argue. She sighed

"Something wrong?" Clare asked

"I wanna go play outside!" the boy yelled

"Well Travis its raining." Clare said sweetly

"I am bored!" he pouted

"Well I have an idea. Why don't you go over to the table and draw a picture of what you would have done had you gone outside and maybe by the time your done it will have stopped raining." Clare said and the little boy looked happy

"Ok. Thanks Clare." and he hugged her and gave Fitz a dirty look

"And that is how you deal with kids." Clare told him and then he gently grabbed her arm

"Thanks." he looked sincere

"No problem." and Clare lightly smiled.

…...

About 5 a woman came by to pick up her son. And she left her purse out on the table while she went to the bathroom. Fitz was helping pick up snack at the table. Within a few minutes of her returning she walked up to Fitz.

"Where is it?" the woman yelled

"Where is what?" Fitz asked

"My wallet. You were the only one near my purse. Now where is it?"

Ma'am I didn't touch your purse." He said honestly

"Oh come on we all know your a criminal, now where is it?"  
"Can I help with something?" Clare asked

"Your little boyfriend here stole my wallet!" the lady yelled

"I am sure he didn't. Let us look around." then Clare looked at the lady "Could you check your car? And we will look in here."

"Fine." she walked out and in 15 minutes she returned with a guilty look on her face. "It was in my car."

"See." Clare said "Now I think you owe someone an apology."

"Sorry." the women said and left in shame.

"Now was that so hard?" Clare said and walked away.

…...

It was well after 6 when the last kid went home. Clare and Fitz were cleaning up the nursery. They were in silence. Say something fool. Fitz told himself.

"Hey Clare?" He began

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. About the whole wallet thing." he smiled

"Well I am a firm believer in 'innocent until proven guilty." Clare said

"I wish everyone was like that." he said "You are pretty cool." he said honestly and Clare rolled her eyes

"Just because I help you twice, doesn't mean I think your mother Theresa." Clare said and began to walk out but looked back "but keep up the good work and I may have to change my opinion of you." she smiled and left. Fitz couldn't help but smile. Something about this girl made him feel like he could be a good guy. And he didn't have to be the bad guy any longer. He just hope he could truly show her.


	3. Chapter 3

Fitz arrived early the next Saturday. He arrived before Clare or the pastor. The pastor came first

"Fitz, your early." he said

"Yeah. I thought I would come early, you know to help" yeah like Fitz was gonna tell this pastor he dragged his butt out of bed just to see a girl.

"Good for you." he went inside. Fifteen minutes later Clare arrived.

"Hey, you here early." she looked pleased

"Yeah." he felt shy around this girl. He had never felt like that around anyone.

"Well are you gonna stand here or you gonna come in? We have to start on lunch for the kids ready." Clare smiled and grabbed his hand and dragged him in. Fitz thought about purposely going slow so he could hold Clare's hand a little longer. Her hand was soft. She brought him into the kitchen. There were long tables and a lot of bread and peanut butter and jelly jars. "Ok you are gonna help me make the PBJ's OK?" Clare asked.

"Sounds fun." Fitz didn't want to tell her how happy he was that they were working that closely

"Let get started then huh?" her eyes sparkled at him. They were really blue. He hadn't noticed that before.

…...

Clare would put peanut butter on one side and give it to Fitz and he would put jelly on the other. They had a nice little routine going. Then Fitz noticed that Clare had a little peanut butter on her nose

"Um Clare?" he said laughing

"What?" she was annoyed it was too cute Fitz thought

"You have a little peanut butter on your nose" Clare tried to wipe it off

"Did I get it?" she totally missed it

"No. here let me get it." he got closer and he was about to whip it off but something stopped him. He could smell her. She smelled like sweet strawberries. He was frozen for a brief moment. Then he whipped it off "There." he said

"Thanks." Clare half smiled. Fitz liked Clare's smile. Unlike a lot of girls who smile's were fake, Clare's was sweet and sincere. Fitz loved that.

…...

Fitz was doing better today than he was the previous week. He seemed to get along with a couple of kids. There was one little boy who was sitting alone. When everyone got up to play duck duck goose, the little boy just sat there. Fitz sighed. He was left out when he was younger. He never made friends easy. He walked up to the little boy.

"Hey." Fitz said. The boy looked up and said in a quiet voice

"Hi."

"Why aren't you joining in? It looks like fun."

"They don't like me." the boy said

"How do you know? Have to talked to them?" Fitz asked

"No. they don't talk to me."

"Why do you think that is?" Fitz said

"Cause I am weird." then the little boy looked with big eyes at Fitz "Do you think I am weird?" "No." Fitz said honestly "I am Fitz."

"I'm Alex." he said and smiled

"What are you drawing?"

"A House." he said "You can help if you want." Alex said

"I would love to." Fitz said. He was drawing with the boy. He had no idea Clare had been watching the time. She smiled.

…...

It wasn't raining today so the kids ate lunch outside. Clare was sitting alone at a table reading. Fitz grabbed an extra sandwich and walked over to her

"You hungry?" Fitz asked

"Not for peanut butter and jelly." she said jokingly and looked up from her book

"Yeah me either." Fitz sat down near her "So why are you here on a Saturday? I thought you would want to be out with the boyfriend."

"What? And miss out on making PBJ's with you?" Clare joked again "Never."

"Well I am glad that I am first." he smiled "You know before the boyfriend."

"I don't have one." Clare said

"What?" Fitz was shocked "I thought you were with hearse man." he was trying to joke.

"Eli and I are never gonna happen." Clare admitted

"Why?"

"Because he has too many problems and I cant be with a work in progress." Clare said "All the guys I like have some catch. KC was cute but he was a flirt. Eli was sweet but he wont let his dead ex girlfriend." Clare said.

"Well I'm sorry." Fitz told her.

"So what is your deal?" Clare looked at him

"What do you mean?" Fitz asked

"At school your this biggest jerk. Harassing people, bullying and you act like well like a jerk." her eyes seem to pierce Fitz's soul. "But then you act so sweet and mature."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw the way you handled Alex." she semi laughed "So you realize every worker here tried to talk to him and he never said a word. But then you go over there and suddenly he lets you draw with him. Why don't you act like that more?"

"I have to that way for my friends." Fitz said Clare got up cause some kid fell and was crying

"Maybe if you showed people the other side of you they would like you better." she looked back "Heck I might even" she laughed and away leaving Fitz alone.

…...

_Heck I might even_. Were the words he couldn't get out of his head as Fitz walked home. Clare was seeing him in a new light and he loved it. Maybe he could show her that this was the Fitz he wanted to be. He couldn't wait!


	4. Chapter 4

Fitz showed up early for the next few weeks. He tried to help whenever he could. Once awhile he caught Clare's eyes and she smiled a approving smile. Fitz had never wanted someone to approve of him, the way he did with Clare. Some would say he was obsessed. And maybe he was. Maybe he was crazy obsessed with it. Fitz couldn't help it. With each look, Fitz ran around trying to get another one. It was a bout 3 weeks after they had talked and Clare and Fitz stayed behind to clean up.

"You know you can go home." Clare told him

"Its OK. I want to help." Fitz told her honestly

"Ok." she laughed "I just figured you would have something better to do then clean up a church." she smiled

"I don't." he told her "What about you? I know you said you and Eli weren't dating but are you not friends anymore?"

"I don't know anymore. I want to be his friend, but I just know if I could handle it." Clare shook her head "Its kinda complicated. You probably don't care."

"Try me." Fitz told her. Clare looked into Fitz's eyes and saw something so honest and true

"Ok. I never liked anyone the way I liked Eli. But its like after I fell for him I found out all this stuff and its just. I want to be his friend but I don't think I could be his friend and get over at the same time." Clare had a sad smile on her face "You get it?"

"I understand." he smiled. "Listen, we are almost done here, wanna go out for some gelato?" Fitz said "My treat?"

"That sounds fun."Clare smiled so wide that Fitz couldn't help but smile back. The rushed to finish and then they walked to the gelato shop. Fitz got cookies and cream and Clare got peanut butter cup. The sat outside. Clare put a spoonful in her mouth and groaned "This is so good. Thanks."

"No problem." the way the sun hit Clare's honey colored hair made her look like she had a halo. It was almost too breathe taking to Fitz.

"So Fitz, what are your hobbies?" Clare asked. Fitz was surprised by the question. No one has ever asked him that before. Owen and Bianca didn't care what interested him. But then again he was afraid to tell them. "What you don't have any hobbies?" Clare said

"No I do!" he said "Its just kinda embarrassing." he admitted

"Oh come on. We all have our guilty pleasures. Mine? Is writing Fortnight fan fiction" Fitz looked at her surprised "What?"

"You just don't strike me as the kind of person who would be one of those obsessed vampire people."

"Oh yeah?" Clare laughed "So come on, you made fun of me, now I get to make fun of you."

"Ok. I like to" Fitz sighed and looked down. "I like to draw." he expected her to laugh, but Clare once again surprised him. She smiled at him and said

"Why are you embarrassed? I wish I had any kind of artistic talent. If anything I am jealous."

"I am not that good." he said

"Well you will have to let me see a few pictures. Let me be the judge."

"Count on it." the continued to eat the gelato in silence, but it wasn't awkward. Fitz had never spent anytime with a girl like Clare. She was smart and interesting. When she talked she had something to say. She also looked you in the eye. So many girls just talked to hear the sound of their own voice. Not Clare. Fitz liked that. The more time Fitz spent with Clare, the more he found little things he liked about her. She was genuine and real.

"Oh darn. I have to go home." she said after she finished her gelato

"I'll walk you." Fitz offered

"Wow, uh thanks." Clare said and they walked to Clare's house. Half way there Clare asked "Why aren't you going to school anymore?"

"Simpson and my probation officer didn't think it was a good idea."

"So your not gonna graduate?"  
"Guess not."

"But your so smart. What about getting a tutor?"

"Yeah. Good luck finding someone who is smart and has the free time." Fitz smiled

"What if someone could be found? Would you, you know, want that?" Clare asked sincere

"Sure. Give me something to do." they arrived at Clare's house

"Well thanks Fitz. I know you have to help at the church, but I am glad your actually helping. And thanks for the gelato. I needed it."

"Anytime."

"We should hang out more."

"Just name the time and place and I will be there." he told her. And she smiled and went inside.

…...

Clare knocked on Simpson door on Monday morning,

"Ms. Edwards, what can I help you with."

"I was wondering if I could finish off my community service at the school you know for setting off the stink bomb by tutoring." Clare said

"Ok, who?  
"Mark Fitzgerald."


	5. Chapter 5

Fitz was sitting on his coach when he heard the door bell ring

"Ma." He yelled "Door."

"Can you get it? Its your tutor."

"My what?" Fitz said sitting up

"Yeah. Simpson called, he said someone volunteered to tutor you." She smiled

"Oh great. I probably some annoying geeky loser."he groaned and opened the door to find a cute and familiar girl

"Hey." she smiled

"Clare what are you doing here?"

"Well I thought, you need tutor and I to fulfill the rest of my detention requirement for setting off the stink bomb." Clare laughed

"So I guess we need each other?" Fitz said

"I guess so." Fitz liked the idea. They smiled at each other when his mom came walking in

"Hi. You must be Clare." she was wiping her hands off on her apron and extend it to Clare

"Yes. Its nice to meet you Ms." She didn't know what to call her

"Nancy." she smiled and winked at her

"Nancy." Clare smiled

"Ok. Clare wanna get started?" Fitz said

"Sure." and they sat at the dinning room table.

"So, Ms Edwards." Fitz said in a serious voice Clare laughed "What subject are we studying first?"

"I thought we would start with English." and she pulls out a book. Fitz read the title "Othello"

"Oh man we are gonna read Shakespeare?" Fitz groaned

"Wow" Clare said "Is the big bad bully afraid of a wittle Shakespeare?" Clare teased him

"No." Fitz said "I just don't get it!" He was annoyed

"Maybe cause you don't want to." Clare said

"What?" He looked at her. She was sitting next to him

"Sometimes we hate or don't understand things that we are afraid of." she looked at him. He was so close.

"Why is that?" Fitz asked

"Because, we would have to change our whole out look on life." she was breathless at how close he was "And that is scary. We are set in our ways, and if we have change who we are, for something new." she never really looked into Fitz's eyes. Underneath the harden exterior there was something kind there.

"So your saying, if I want to understand something I don't really get, stop being afraid?" he smelled her perfume

"Yes." Clare smiled.

"Do you want a soda Clare?" his mom walked in snapping Clare and Fitz out of their trans.

"Um of course. That sounds great." Clare looked at his mother

"You want one honey?"

"Yeah Ma."

"We really better get cracking." Clare said

"Your right." Fitz smiled.

…...

Clare walked into media immersion the next day all smiles. She liked tutoring Fitz. More than she should perhaps. But Clare didn't care. The last two weeks have been more than fun. She signed onto the computer. Adam and Eli both entered

"Hey you."Eli said "Where have you been?" He said as he sat next to Clare

"No where. I have just been really busy." Clare said

"Well we were all gonna hang out at the Dot." Adam told her

"Shoot was that yesterday?" Clare said "I totally forgot." Clare felt bad

"You have been saying that a lot lately." Eli looked at her

"Why don't we all hag out at lunch?" Clare said "We could go to the Dot then My treat?" Clare didn't want to tell them why she forgot, or who she had been tutoring.

"Fine." Eli said

"Fine? Dude's its free food." Adam said "We are in."

"Kay great." Clare felt a little better. She looked at her screen just then her IM went off

**Fitzyboy17: Hey whatcha doing?**

Clare smiled

**Clarebear23:Nothing. Just waiting for boring Media immersion to start,**

** Fitzyboy17: Hey don't be hating Media immersion, its probably way more fun than sitting home all day.**

** Clarebear23: Is that why your IMing me?**

** Fitzyboy17: That, and because I miss you.**

** Clarebear23:I miss you too.**

** Fitzyboy17: Awww I feel so loved.**

Clare kinda laughed and got a wired look from Eli and Adam

**Clarebear23:People are giving me weird looks. Wondering what I am doing.**

** Fitzyboy17: You haven't told people you have been tutoring me?**

** Clarebear23: Not exactly.**

** Fitzyboy17: Wow. didn't know I was such a bad guy.**

** Clarebear23: I don't think so. But...**

** Fitzyboy17:Other people do?**

** Clarebear23: Only cause they don't know you Fitz. I do. I know you aren't a bad guy.**

Fitz starred at his screen for a long time.

**Clarebear23:Only cause they don't know you Fitz. I do. I know you aren't a bad guy**

No one ever told him that he wasn't a bad guy. Everyone he knew never made him feel like he could be any different. Clare was different. She saw something that Fitz himself didn't know was there. Fitz couldn't just sit there any longer. He decided to go for a walk. He ended up at the ravine. Bianca and Owen had cut class and were there. Bianca was with her boy toy at the moment KC Guthrie.

"Fitz my man." Owen said

"What up?" Fitz said

"Where you been?" Bianca asked while she was sitting on KC's lap.

"Just been working at that church. And I have been getting tutored." He said sitting on a cheap lawn chair

"Why?" Owen said "Dude if I was expelled I would be sleeping in, not giving a crap."

"I don't know. I guess its makes the time pass by much faster."

"Or could it be someone has got a new girlfriend?" KC said. Fitz never liked KC. He was a annoying kid. He only put up with him cause Bianca liked him. But then he found out what he did to Clare. It made him want to punch him right there

"No. I have just been really busy." Fitz was annoyed

"Well we are gonna go smoke." Bianca said "You wanna come?" Fitz thought about it. He hadn't smoked in so long. It would be nice to just sit back and forget everything. He was about to get up when he thought about Clare. What would she think about this? He smiled. He knew what she would say

_Why are you gonna do something so stupid? You better than this idiots. _

"No thanks. Talk to you later." he didn't even feel bad about leaving. He couldn't for the life of him remember why he was even friends with them. Then he began to laugh outright. Clare had changed him. In more ways than one. He headed to the Dot instead. As he entered he saw Clare with Eli and Adam. He smiled at her and then he went over to the counter and ordered

"I cant believe it." Eli said

"I know." Adam agreed

"What?" Clare said

"They let that bastard out of jail." Eli stated loud enough for Fitz to hear

"Well he didn't actually stab you Eli."Clare pointed out

"Don't tell me you are actually defending him?" Eli was shocked

"Maybe he isn't as much of a jerk as you think. Remember you were fueling that rivalry just as much as Fitz. So maybe your as much to blame for what happened that night as much as he is. Maybe you deserve to be jail too." Clare got up disgusted and left. Eli was shocked. Fitz smiled. For once someone defended him. After a minute or two he left. She was up the block wiping her eyes.

"Hey you OK?" Fitz asked

"Yeah." Clare said "Why wont people let this go?" Clare was angry "You served your time. Eli is such jerk. I don't know what I ever saw in him." She was still kinda crying. Fitz went over and hugged her

"Hey don't worry about it." Fitz told her "I am used to people not liking me. What I am not used to is someone actually defending me." he smiled "Thanks."

"No problem. Do you think you could meet me here after school?" Clare asked "I don't want to walk to your house alone."

"Of course." Fitz promised. And he hugged her one more time. Clare kissed his cheek. She smiled and walked back to the school. Now Fitz had been with a lot of girls and made out with all of them, so why was a simple kiss on the cheek from Clare was more satisfying than a make out session from some of Degrassi's hottest girls? Fitz didn't know why but he walked home with the biggest goofiest grin on his face, and he didn't care how much of an idiot he looked like. Neither Clare or Fitz noticed a certain hearse was parked near them and saw the whole thing. Eli was sitting in it and his blood boiled. He had to be dreaming this. This whole day had to be a dream. Only way to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

Clare was at her locker at the end of the day when Adam cam over to his with Eli.

"Hey." Clare said to both of them

"What are you doing later? Wanna hang out?" Adam asked

"Can't. I have plans." Clare said

"Doing what?" Adam asked

"Yeah Clare doing what?" Eli asked only he knew the answer

"Nothing. Just stuff."

"Stuff with Fitz?" Eli asked. Clare looked shocked

"Why would you ask that?" Clare said

"Cause I saw the two of you. I know your dating him." Eli said "So I guess that is why you don't want to go out with me?" Eli was pissed and hurt. Clare knew it was kinda justified. But still she was equally as pissed

"First of all, it is none of your business if I am seeing Fitz or not, which I am not. Secondly there are many reason why I do not want to go out with you. So many in fact that if I spend time listing them all I would be late. I have to go and tutor Fitz." Clare began to walk away and then turned back and said to Eli "You want one reason? Fitz doesn't jerk my feelings around, Mr. Hot and Cold." and she stormed out of the school. Eli felt like crap. He didn't say anything to Adam. He just left and went for a drive.

…...

Fitz was waiting right where he told Clare he would. He was early but he didn't care. He didn't want Clare to wait for him. He smiled as soon as she was in his sights. But once she got closer he could tell she was hurt and angry,

"I am so done with that jerk!" Clare said "Eli is dead to me!"

"What happened?" Fitz asked

"He is just ugh!"

"Well, I maybe could understand if you used words." Fitz said

"Eli saw us hugging and assumed we were dating."

"Us?" Fitz said trying to play it off

"I know." Clare was trying to play it off too "I mean since when is it a crime for two people of the opposite gender to hang out?"

"Your right." Fitz forced a laugh out. So did Clare "So I thought you could some cheering up so I thought we could take the afternoon off and just have fun." Fitz said and Clare's eyes sparkled.

"You know that sounds great. What did you have planned?"

"Come with me." Fitz said and Clare smiled and followed him.

They walked to the park and just took a walk around the park. It was so relaxing Clare thought. They were talking and laughing. It was so natural and right Fitz thought. About an hour or so out Clare wrapped her arm around Fitz's. He smiled and bought them both a smoothie. Then they sat off in a secluded section of the park. Clare opened her notebook and began to write. Fitz just starred at her. They way her concentrated on her writing and the way she was biting her lip as she tried to figure something out. Fitz just opened his school book and began to work on math, but he kept on getting distracted. Every now and then Clare looked up from her writing and caught Fitz's eye. He looked away shyly and Clare smiled. Then he looked up again only to find he still looking at him. Clare leaned back and said

"This is what spring is all about."

"What?" Fitz said

"Hanging out side with some good friends just enjoying the great breeze." Clare closed her eyes "This is so relaxing, thanks."

"Anything for a friend." Fitz said Clare lay back on the ground and looked as if she was sleeping. Fitz couldn't resit. He took the bottle of water and put some in his and flicked at her

"What?" Clare sat up startled and Fitz tried to act like nothing happened

"What?"

"Did you just flick water in my face?" Clare asked annoyed

"No." Fitz said

"I know it was you." Clare said

"What are you gonna do about it Edwards?" Fitz asked as he got up

"Oh you know what I am gonna do."

And Clare got up and started chasing him. Fitz dogged her and kept on running. Just then Clare jumped on Fitz's back. Fitz kept on running with her on his back. Clare then jumped off his back and he began chasing her. He grabbed her by the waist and Clare turned to face him.

"Ok ok, ok, you win!" Clare said Fitz was so close to her face. Fitz was lost in Clare's baby blue eyes for a moment.

"That is what I thought." Fitz let her go. Clare smiled and walked over to where they were sitting. She saw Fitz notebook opened. It wasn't math, instead it was a sketch. Of her. She picked it up. It was her, but it was seeing herself through someone else eyes. For the first time Clare was truly speechless

"Um that isn't anything." Fitz tried to take it back, Clare held onto it

"Is this me?" Clare wanted confirmation

"Yeah." Fitz put his hand in his pocket

"I look.." Clare said but couldn't finish her words and Fitz said

"Beautiful." He looked down.

"Is this how you see me?" Clare asked

"Yeah." Fitz said. Clare was about to say something when her phone went off. She answered it

"Yes? Hey mom, I know is almost 7. OK, OK, I will be home soon." she hung up "I gotta get home." she began to gather her things

"I'll walk with you." Fitz offered. The sun had begun to set and they walked in silence. Neither one of them knew what to say. Once they arrived at her house Fitz noticed her mom's car was not in the drive way. "I guess your mom isn't home?"

"Tonight's choir." Clare said she walked up the stairs and Fitz followed. Instead of opening the door she turned to face him "So." Clare said

"So," Fitz repeated

"I guess I should be getting in then."

"Why aren't you moving then?" Fitz asked

"Maybe cause I want you to kiss me."Clare said. The most boldest thing she ever said to anyone. Fitz could tell she was telling the truth. Her eyes screamed it.

"Maybe I am afraid I wont stop with a kiss." he said

"I am willing to risk it." Clare said and Fitz cupped the side of her face and Clare leaned up. Fitz had kissed many girls but something about Clare's sweet and kind kiss that made want to kiss her more and more. After a few moments Fitz forced himself to pull away.

"I um gotta go." Fitz said

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Clare asked Fitz knew what he should say but Clare looked so eager and wanting

"Sure." he said and he walked home. Fitz couldn't believe it. A year ago if someone had suggested that he would even like a girl like Clare, he would have laughed in your face. But now he couldn't imagine why he didn't like or spend time with Clare sooner. He knew he was all wrong for Clare, that he would only hurt her more. What could he do now? It was done. He had fallen for her. Hard. He couldn't change that simple fact now. He walked into his house

"Fitz." His mom said "Great news."

"What?"

"Your aunt and uncle said that they do need help at the farm and were wondering if you were still interested."

"Why would I?" he said

"Cause, you said so yourself that you wanted to get out of here. They are 4 hours away. Far away from all this drama." Fitz did want to leave. He almost said yes but then he remembered what else it would 4 hours from: Clare.


	7. Chapter 7

Clare was reading on her coach the next day, when she heard a knock on her door. She smiled and answered it. There was a boy there, but not the boy she'd hoped

"Hey."Eli said

"Hi." Clare responded

"Look, I am sorry. About everything. You should be free to hang out with whoever you feel is OK to hang out with. I guess I will never be OK, with you wanting to spend time with Fitz."Eli told her "But I had not right to freak out. After all me over reacting is the whole reason we are together." he smiled. Clare smiled at him "Please tell me you forgive me?"

"I already have." Clare hugged him.

"I guess I will leave you then." Eli said "See you Monday."

"See you then." Clare said and watch Eli leave. She smiled. With that out of the way she walked over to Fitz's. Only to see him putting boxes in a car

"What's going on?" Clare asked. Fitz looked at her. He had to do it. He didn't want to but he had to.

"We need to talk." he said, and his mom went inside

"What is it?" Clare was confused

"My aunt and uncle live about 4 hours away. They have offered for me to live with them." he said "They need help on their farm and it will be good to get away." he told her

"Get away from me?" Clare was on the verge of tears

"No! In fact your one of the reason I am leaving."

"What?" Clare was pissed

"You told me that you fall for guys who have to be fixed. And right now I am in no way in any shape to be a good boyfriend." he admitted "The last thing I want is to be another problem for you."

"I want to be with you though." Clare let the tears fall

"I know. I want to be with you too." he walked over to her and she cried in his chest. "Believe me, I will be back. And I will find you and ask you if we are worth taking a shot on, cause I think we are." he kissed her forehead "Bye Clare." and he hopped into the car. Would he ever be good enough for Clare? Probably not. But he still had to try. For her. The only person who he would swim an ocean for. The only one who made him feel like he could be a good guy for. He smiled. He would be back. He would come back and take Clare into his arms and kissed her. He couldn't wait!

**Author's Note: I am sorry if this feels rushed. I am working on another story and I was loosing interest in this. I am sorry if you don't like the ending but that is what I chose to do. I may add more eventually if I feel like it or I see more Flare... Thanks for reading! **

**Love **

**KatieC **


End file.
